


Feelings

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [12]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 106's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 11





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> 106's POV

Mask had to walk through the portal and back at least three times before he let Doc in. Doc himself just rolled his eyes and, although he seemed to be able to walk now, let Mask help him inside.

Peanut sped off into one of the rooms, I went ahead and marked it for him. They're all pretty much just empty, but now we're out of the Foundation I can relax and change them. I head through my door, which leads to the rest of my dimension; my rooms, my throne, all the things I've nicked from the Foundation.

Alright. I close my eyes and focus, and I can see the layout of my dimension in my head. I close off the paths that lead to the traps for the scientists, in case any of them wander down there. And let's see... Doc'll need someplace to lie down. I can't do much for a bed, this place is mostly stone, but I can make a ledge for him to lie on... maybe a little wider, in case Mask wants to sit with him. Or lie with him. Or whatever. 

I mean, they're obviously a couple. It'd be cute if we weren't pressed for time, NTF will be here soon.

I have no idea what Peanut or Shy would want, I guess if they mention anything I'll try my best, but I'll give them a little place to rest, too. I think down in my stores I have some bits of cloth, or old uniforms they can use to soften the spaces. Me, I don't mind a hard bed, but I don't know about them.

I move the storage room to me, spinning the main hall like a wheel in my head. Ah, yes, here we are...

"Where are we?" Shy asks from behind me.

"Welcome to my kingdom," I say, and laugh. "The scientists call it a pocket dimension. Basically my private world."

He looks suitably impressed.

"You picked a room yet?"

"I... one of those is for me?"

"Sure." A couple lab coats-- ooh, keycard... a few d-class uniforms... a blanket I stole to spite Dr. Gerald...

"What kind of clothes is that?" Shy asks. He comes quietly up behind me, as if afraid I might snap at him or something.

"You don't wear it, s' a blanket. You just, you know... snuggle in it, I guess. I don't use it, but," I throw it over his shoulders. I have to stand on my toes to do it, he's incredibly tall, "you can have it."

"Oh, uh, thank you." He brushes it softly with one hand and his eyes widen, as if surprised at its softness. A quick, kind of adorable and characteristically shy smile flashes across his face and shit. I think I'm catching feelings.

Of course. Wasn't too slick, holding his hand like that. But the poor guy looked like he could use some comforting, although it wasn't my area of expertise. 

I always thought I'd fall for someone like me. Someone with power and dare I say charm? But God, Shy's charming in his own right.

Damn it, we really don't have time to sort out feelings, especially since I don't know how he feels. But hey, I'm probably overthinking it.

"Here, let's go find yours." I walk out, looking behind my shoulder to be sure he's following. I pick the first empty one and lead him in. He looks around it for a minute. 

"I..." he folds his hands awkwardly, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but it looks awfully like my cell..."

"Oh," Is all I can think to say at first. "Well, uh, do you want it bigger? Smaller?"

"I don't know, it's just... empty. But it's not bad. It's--it's very nice of you to let me stay here. I'm just nitpicking, probably." He places the blanket on the ledge and gives it a pat. "It's a nice room. Thank you."

I clear my throat. "If you like you can," shit, shit, am I getting nervous? "uh, stay in my room."

He looks back at me from behind one hand. "That would be... that would be nice, if you don't mind."

He looks so abashed, I give him a smile. "'Cmon, let's get you set up for the night."

I have my own ledge, of course, but that's mine. I look him up and down to get an idea of his size, and then make one for him. He sits on it rather awkwardly.

I guess there's nothing else to do, really. Maybe... "Hey, do you like music?"

"Uh, I think so?"

I have a couple of radios I keep in here, to listen in on the Foundation, although there are very few channels with full clearance. There are a few besides that play music. I grab a spare one and come to sit beside him, showing him how to switch the channels and record songs he likes to listen to them again. 

He thanks me and plays around with it. I could get up and leave, or... one of his hands is free, resting on the side of the bed. 

Oh, grow up Larry. I slide off the bed, and he looks surprised for a second, as if he'd forgotten I was there. 

"I've got some other things to check on," I say. Which isn't technically a lie, it'd probably be good to see how the other's are getting on, maybe find a medkit for Doc.

"Okay. Bye, and thanks again." He offers another of his smiles.

"Anytime, Shy."


End file.
